nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (video game)
Batman is a Nintendo Entertainment System game, and later for Game Boy, released by Sunsoft. It is based on the 1989 film of the same name. The game loosely follows the plot of the movie, and takes place within its own continuity. It was followed with a sequel Batman: Return of the Joker in 1991. The following major motion picture also received an adaption as 1992's Batman Returns. Plot Gotham City is a dark, deserted city that is plagued by crime and violence. While the citizens go forth with their plans for the city's 200th Anniversary Festival, the Joker emerges as the crime boss of Gotham and begins spreading terror by releasing DDID nerve gas into the city. The vigilante, Batman, is the only hero who can stop the Joker and his men. Batman drives to Gotham City in his souped-up Batmobile and begins his investigation of the Nerve Gas Scandal on main street, which is all but deserted with the exception of the Joker's minions. He then ascends the city's various high-rise buildings, which are desolate steel skeletons and the remains of a freeway around a shopping mall. Finally making it to City Hall, Batman encounters Killer Moth blocking his way. The two engage in battle, and Batman defeats him with his arsenal. Without wasting any time, Batman heads out for the Joker's hideout; Axis Chemical Factory. Using the Batmobile's machine guns, Batman forces his way into the factory. The very nature of the factory provides numerous hazards for Batman. He must cross the Liquid Waste Floor involved in chemical waste production, avoid the Spark Floor used to power the facility, as well as the Conveyer Belt Floor where chemicals are refined. At the end of his search, Batman is trapped and is left to outsmart the Machine Intelligence System in the Nerve Center. With the Machine Intelligence System defeated, Batman escapes and destroys the factory. With the Joker one step ahead of him, Batman falls into a trap upon his escape from Axis Chemical Factory. Trapped in an Underground Conduit, Batman must navigate sewers that run though all of Gotham where the running water generates power for the Underground Station in the Cavern. Batman finds the secret exit in the Cavern, but is blocked by the Electrocutioner. With no choice, Batman is left to fight him, until the Electrocutioner's defeat allows Batman to proceed. Stil tracking the Joker, Batman finds another one of the Joker's hideouts, the Laboratory Ruins; a dilapidated Research Facility that is now populated by the Joker's genetic engineering experiments. Fighting his way through, Batman then finds himself in a nearly empty warehouse, where he avoids the hazards of research engineering tools and equipment, energy conduits, and deadly motors. The Thermal Processing Plant in the next room pits Batman against a red hot flame used to process waste and refuse. Before he exits, Batman destroys the Dual-Container Alarm Boss. Trusting his secret Transmitter, Batman corners the Joker at the Cathedral. Batman takes to the skies with his customized Batwing jet as his form of transportation. In his pursuit, Batman tackles the narrow staircase leading up to the Belltower where the Joker is. Anticipating this, the Joker's bodyguard, Firebug attacks Batman before he can get any closer. Batman fends him off before engaging in a vicious battle with the Joker himself. With the Joker beaten, Batman comes to the realization that the Joker was responsible for the murders of his parents. A powerful punch sends the Joker reeling over the edge of the Belltower to his death on the pavement below. Prototype version The prototype of the game goes by a substantially different storyline than the finished version, which was altered, presumably to make it more similar to the film it was based on. Most notably, the Joker survives, which leads into the sequel, Batman: Return of the Joker. Batman involvement in the Nerve Gas Scandal came about after photojournalist Vicki Vale was kidnapped for finding key information in the case. A tip from a street thug leads Batman to look for her in the streets of Gotham City. Batman finds Vicki at City Halls, and rescues her after the defeat of Killer Moth. Her intelligence informs Batman that the Nerve Gas is being produced at Axis Chemicals, which prompts him to go investigate. Batman's pursuit of the Joker to the Belltower finds Batman walking in on the Joker calmly waiting for him in a chair. Out of the shadows, his bodyguard, Firebug, jumps out to attack Batman. After a brutal fight, the Joker assumes Batman is defeated. He only realizes his mistake when he turns to see Batman standing behind him. After a powerful punch, the Joker is finally taken in by Batman. Characters Bosses Enemies Trivia *This game was featured on the cover of ''Nintendo Power'' volume 10 in 1990. References General References *Sunsoft. Feb 1990. Batman manual. Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Game Boy games Category:1989 video games Category:1990 video games Category:DC Comics games Category:SunSoft games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Movie-based games Category:Licensed games